1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hydroforming apparatuses and methods therefore. More specifically, the illustrated embodiments of the present invention relate to the connection between hydroforming presses and hydroforming die assemblies and methods therefore.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hydroforming is a forming process in which one or more hydroforming presses are used to shape a blank disposed within a hydroforming die assembly. Hydroforming presses are coupled to hydroforming die assemblies to provide a force exertion. In the prior art, connecting rods are threaded directly into a hole in the die assemblies making connection between die halves and hydroforming presses difficult and time consuming, and requiring excessive manpower.